Dustin's New Word
by SilverRider
Summary: PRNS When everyone is fed up with Dustin's 'favorite word', so the writers decide it's time to get him a new one! Ch 4 is up! About time if I say so myself!
1. Meet the Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninja Strom…. Belongs to Disney…. and um…um…the monster belongs to me...and hell!! 

Just enjoy reading Dude!!!!!!!!!!

**_Author's Note_**: I haven't seen any episodes of NS, so please be kind to help me along. 

**Dustin's New Word**

**Narrator**: So here we have our current heroes the Ninja Strom and Thunder Rangers, Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's find out what they have been up to since the last time we saw them…in…in... *_yells at the writer_* when was the last time we saw them?

**Writer**: Beats me. I was asleep when they aired last week *_he spoke without looking up from his computer_* 

**Narrator**: *_grumbles and curses, then notices the readers and smiles_* to the story shall we go…. this way…

~*~

_Chapter One_

Tori growled in her sleep; the echo of the word dude drove her crazy, enough to bang her head against the wall. 

"DUDE!!!!!!" the Yellow Wind Ranger's voice echoed into the hallway.

"Dustin!" Tori yelled while still half asleep and lying in her bed. "Shut-up!" 

Dustin merely ignored her. "Shane, you gotta see my new Game Gube…I mean cube," he said as he entered the kitchen. 

Shane raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I don't wanna know," he said as he threw his hands in the air.

"But dude…" 

"ARGH!!!!" Tori's voice tore through the hallway. "If you don't keep that mouth shut I'll _zip_ it shut!" 

"And send it to Sensei?" Cam asked, when he entered the kitchen. 

"Dude…how can she do that?" Dustin asked, "I mean I'm…like…a human" he gestured to his body, "and the zipping thing your talking about is…like…only on the computer" 

"Not that, you dumb ass!" Tori yelled. "I'll _stitch_ it up." 

"Sew it up?" Cam asked

"Sew a needle pulling thread….fa a note…" 

"Dustin, please stop singing!" Shane shouted, his ears covered.

"It wasn't me," Dustin protested. 

"No, it was me," Hunter came in the view.

**Narrator**: Oh dear

"What 'oh dear'?" Hunter asked. 

"Hunter, you know you're not supposed to start an argument with the narrator," Cam explained, calmly.

"He started it!" Hunter wailed.

**Narrator**: SHE 

"Huh?" Shane said

**Narrator**: I'm a female, not a male.

"Dude, with the name you use, sounds like male to me," Dustin said, wagging his finger at the Narrator. 

**Narrator**: What's wrong with SilverRider?

"Nothing," all the four male Rangers said in unison. 

"Yeah right," Tori said, as she placed her hands on the counter. "They are just trying to cover up the real reason" 

*_Writer comes through the door cursing and fuming_* 

**Writer**: You, boys, picking on my Narrator?" 

"Who? Us?" Hunter asked, innocently. 

**Writer**: That does it, Dustin you're getting a new word *_leaves the room_*

"Wow," Dustin said, baffled, "I'm _finally_ getting a new word."

"It's about time," Tori mumbled, dryly. 

"I heard that," Dustin warned, before picking up his Game Gube…I mean Game Cube and leaving the kitchen for the rumpus. 

"I just wonder what will the new word be?" Cam asked Tori, in a dramatic tone. Then he turned to the Narrator. "Do you know?" 

**Narrator**: *_Gulps_* W…W…Who me? I…I…I know such this. *_tries to clam down and faces the readers_* so here was the day in to the life…*_clears her throat_* Loves…no I mean the lives of the Ninja Storm Rangers* 

**Writer:** that's it…and cut…

**Director:** Hey, that's my line…you stole it. 

**Writer:** And I'm one who's running the show 

**Narrator**: *_talks over the arguing Director and Writer_* Till the next Chapter…. bye for now….

*Curtains drops* 

~*~


	2. Meet the Baddies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninja Strom…. Belongs to Disney…. and um…um…the monster belongs to me...um…!! 

Just enjoy reading Dude!!!!!!!!!!

**_Author's Note_**: I haven't seen any episodes of NS, so please be kind to help me along. 

**_Author's Note 2_**: The Character have mind of their own…..don't hate me for this one ^_^

**_Special Thanks to_**: Sierra Crane for beta reading this. 

**Narrator**: Hello again and many thanks to those who reviewed. I really hadn't expected as many as I got...um…received…ok, I'm just reading what the Writer has written here _*fumbles with her reading glasses and the papers in her hand flutter on the floor, silently cursing* _

**Writer**: Are you implying that I'm a bad _Writer_? 

**Narrator**: err…no, but then again you could always improve…_*pauses and looks nervous* _Right?

**Writer**: Whatever! 

**Narrator**: Right _*nods* To Chapter Two…..2 to 2…weird *shrugs*_

_Chapter Two: Meeting the Villains_

Before the Narrator could say anything, Mariah came on the stage wailing. 

**Writer**: Now what?? _*Yells*_

"I broke my nail," she said, before bursting into sobs. 

**Writer**: _*baffled* It's just a nail!! _

Just then Kapri walks in, huffing: "I have been looking all over for you. We have to get ready for the…."

"We can't," Mariah said.

"Why not?" Kapri demanded from her sister. 

Mariah just shoved her hand in front of Kapri face. "I broke a nail!" 

Kapri gasped. "Girl, this is an emergency," she stated. "Could someone please call the salon?" 

"Hurry," Mariah said, still sobbing.

Kapri patted her sister's shoulder. "There, there. Everything will be alright," she soothed her.

"What in the world is going on???" Lothor shouted 

**Narrator**: She broke a nail. _*baffled*_

"Who did?" Lothor asked, in a shock. 

**Writer**: Mariah

"So?" Lothor said, shrugging casually. 

"Uncle," Kapri hissed and nodded toward the distressed Mariah. "Don't you know that nails are important part of the make up?" 

"I'm…I'm a man, I don't know how important they are!" he shouted. 

"Very important," Mariah whispered, looking at her nail. 

"So important, that I have to stop myself from shooting my brother?" he wailed and stomped his feet like a kid who has been denied candy. 

"Yes!" both girls shouted as one. 

**Writer**: There's no God!!!

"I know," Lothor agreed, "females are the ones who need them" 

**Narrator**: Both of us need them.

"Why?" he sobbed. 

**Writer**: They are "important" to this story

"Crap," Lothor said, clearly disguised. 

_*Makeup Artist walks in looking very glum* _

**Makeup Artist**: WE got trouble people. 

"Oh great," Lothor mumbled

**Writer**: Someone said trouble? _*demands* _

**Narrtaor**: He did? _*now is fully confused* _

**Makeup Artist**: Yes, it seems we have run out of Rose Blush Powder

"Oh no!" Kapri gasped, and Mariah sobbed even harder. "Can't you get more of it?" 

**Makeup Artist**: I wish I could

"Then why can't you?" Lothor asked, ready to beat the guy blue and purple. 

**Makeup Artist**: 'Cause it's a public holiday

"It's Christmas," Mariah said, immediately cheering up. 

**Writer**: Last I checked it was January 

_*growls could be heard from both girls* _

**Narrator**: See, now look what you did! _*wags her finger towards the writer*_

**Writer**: Me? He started it *_points to the makeup artist*_

"Oh this is so full of S***" Lothor said _*a loud beep could be heard over the S*_

**Makeup Artist**: I did nothing _*turns his back on the Writer*_ on the second thought I QUIT!!!!!! _*leaves the room fuming* _

**Writer**: Great! _*throws her hand in the air* _

"Hang on!" Mariah shouted.

**Writer**: Now what? _*growls* _

"What about my nail?" Mariah asked through her tears. 

**Narrator**: Mariah, I don't think she cares

**Writer:** Narrator 

**Narrator**: Yea

**Writer**: You're fired _*leaves the stage angrily*_

**Narrator**: _*smirks* Okay, but you been warned __*walks out* _

**Director:** Now that the Narrator and Makeup Artist have left, let's all down to me _*sighs* what did I do this for?!?!?!?!_

"Uncle, what are we going to do?" Kapri asked, a little worriedly. 

"We will think of something, Sweetheart." 

"I still don't believe it, Mariah has a broken nail---" she looked at her sister "---Makeup Artist quit, Narrator got fired, this….this is a disaster"

"I know," Lothor agreed, and then left with Mariah and Kapri. 

**Director**: So this is behind the lives….hang on….behind the scenes of the Ninja Storm Villains. Till the next Chapter. 

_*Curtain drops* _

"Hang on," Dustin said as he peeked from the curtains. "Where's my word?" 

_*Readers throw trash and junk towards the Yellow Ranger, one reader's whip cream pie splashes right on Dustin's face* _

  
"Dude…I know when I'm not wanted around," he says, and then leaves.

_*curtain drops properly*   _

~*~

That's Ladies and Gents is for Chapter 2…..If anyone wants to give me advice for the next chapter, you're welcome to do so. 

BTW … Who wants to be the pie thrower???

…be my guest ^_^ 


	3. Trouble With Thunder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninja Strom…. Belongs to Disney…. and um…um…the monster belongs to me...um…!! 

Just enjoy reading, Dude!!!!!!!!!!

**_Author's Note_**: I haven't seen any episodes of NS, so please be kind to help me along. 

To **_PR Freak_**. First of all this fic is suppose to be dumb (duh). And secondly, I didn't want your opinion on this. If you find this a waste of your time, please don't it read again.

To **_Extreme Evolution_**: Her name is supposed to be spelled wrong. It's part of the whole thing ^_^

To **_Cam Fan_**: Your wish is coming true. 

**To my other readers**: I'm glad you're enjoying this ^_^

**Director**: Hello, I'm the Director. For those who don't know, the Makeup Artist and the Narrator are gone. And they _*sob*_ are no longer coming back. _*starts to cry like a baby*_

**Writer**: Great _*throws his hand up in the air* _Just what I needed: A crybaby. 

**Director**: I'm not a crybaby.

**Writer**: You're sure acting like one _*grins*_

**Director**: Whatever _*thrusts his hand in front of the writer's face* _Well, Chapter Three then…

_Chapter Three: Trouble with Thunder_

Cyber Cam, better known as Cam's Clone, was poking his head in the fridge. "Um…what kind of Camdwich…I mean sandwich I can make today?" he asked himself. 

He eyed the jars of jam, peanut butter, along with few other things; he took out the filling he needed, and placed them on the counter. He had only spread the butter on the bread when Hunter walked in. 

"Hey, Cyber Cam, whatcha' doing?" 

"I'm making a sandwich for myself," Cyber Cam replied. Without looking at Hunter, he placed a pickle on the bread, and then a slice of cheese.

Hunter saw him spreading the jam as well. _Ewww_ he thought, _oh wait, better make that gross_, his mind said as the chocolate sauce went on the jam. 

"So, Cyber," Hunter said as he tried to distract himself. "Have you seen Blake?" 

"That bogy brother of yours?" Cyber Cam asked, as he looked at Hunter.

"Um….yeah," he said. 

_*Writer could be heard laughing*_

"What's so funny?" Hunter asked, with a frown. 

**Writer:** Nothing _*looks innocent* _

Hunter ignored the writer. "As I was asking: Where's Blake?"

Just then the Green Samurai Ranger came in. "I heard him singing in the shower." Cam said. 

"Blake? Singing?" Cyber Cam said. 

"Who's singing?" Dustin asked. "Dude, do you two realize that you are wearing almost identical clothing???" he pointed to the clothing the two Cam's were wearing. 

"Oh hey, Cam, Cam," Shane greeted them as he walked towards Hunter. 

He frowned before turning his head, he inspected the two Cams/"Christ, you two look…well. Like twins. And, Cam, without your glasses we may never tell you apart," he finished, and then walked away.

"Cam, Cam," Dustin said, grinning. "Sounds like bon, bons." He picked up an apple before disappearing. 

"Give a C, give me an A, give me an M…and what does it spell? Cam!" a female voice said. 

"Gee, Tori, I didn't know you were into cheerleading," Hunter commented when he saw her standing behind him. 

Tori growled at Hunter. "It's all the costume designer's fault, and the writer's."  

**Costume Designer:** MINE!!!!!! _*bellows*_

**Writer:** You've gotta be kidding _*surprised* _

"Uh, oh," Cyber Cam sang. 

"Shut up, CC," Tori snapped, before going and starting an argument with the designer. 

"CC???" Hunter grinned as he walked over to Cyber Cam. He already had an idea in his head. 

"Oh no, you don't, Hunter," Cyber Cam said, as he tried to get away from the kitchen. 

"Oh no, you don't," Hunter grabbed CC from the back of his shirt.

"Let go of me!" Cyber Cam screamed and wailed as he was dragged out of the Ninja Ops.

"YOU!!!!!" Blake screamed at Cam, five minutes later. "You did this!" he pointed to he brightly colored hair. 

"Oh, Jesus," Cam said when he saw the Navy Thunder Ranger. "What the hell happened to your hair?" 

"Cam, this is a kids show, we don't curse!" Dustin shouted out from the rumpus room, where he was playing the game Gube…I mean Cube. 

Cam ignored the Yellow Wind Ranger. "Any ideas, who did it?" Cam asked Blake. 

"You did it!" Blake accused. 

"Me? I never touched the orange hair color," he explained.

"Yeah right!" Blake scoffed.  "Let's battle it out," he said as he made his way out of the Ninja Ops, while Cam followed him out. 

The sun shone outside, the wind was soft and lazy; the air was nice and cool, and the wind teased Cam's uncut hair. 

While Blake's hair was pushed back since he was facing the direction of the wind was traveling in. 

"Ready?" Blake asked, as he got ready to morph. 

"You bet." 

"Thunder Ranger Storm Form, HA!" Blake shouted. 

  
"HA, Samurai Form Storm Ranger," Cam called out, calmly.

"Err…Cam, that's the wrong call," Blake said, after both of them morphed.

"It did work, didn't it?" The Green Ranger shrugged. 

"Oh yes," Blake agreed.

"Then what're ya' waiting for?" Cam asked. 

As if on queue, Blake attacked; Cam ducked out his way, and let the Navy Ranger land in the pile of gathered leaves, they flew all over the front yard. Cam attacked the Navy Ranger, only to be kicked back toward the tree, making more leaves fall. 

The two Rangers continued to fight….till there were no more leaves left on the tree. 

"Oh my goodness!!!!" a tiny voice screamed. "You boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" 

Both Rangers winced under their helmets. 

"Now de-morph and get cleaning," Sensei said, as he watched both of them de-morph. "Oh, Blake, the kitchen is dirty, please have it cleaned---" he pointed to the large amount of dishes that needed cleaning.  

Blake groaned, grabbed the apron, and walked away. 

"Cam, you can grab the rake and pile all the leaves again." Sensei ordered his son. 

Cam rolled his eyes and started the work. 

Sensei turned and saw the Director staring. "What are you looking at???" 

**Director**: N…N…Nothing. _*Gulps*_ This was another day at the Ninja Ops. _*faces the camera*_ so till the next chapter……

"GET BACK TO WORK!!!" echoed around the studio.

~*~ 

TBC  

If it needs work lettme know kay??


	4. Sis, Where are thou?

Disclaimer: I don't known Ninja Storm.....Disney does, and the only thing which belongs to me is the monster.

And I have finally seen NS whoopee. And It's great

Just enjoy reading.

**To all my reader:** Please bear with me, I'm trying my best and I would like for this fic to flow. Before I bring in the new word (no, I don't know what it might be).

* * *

**Director:** It's been a while, but hey blame the writer, the muses went on a strike writer growlsok um...don't blame him, but well um, insert word here you see he got a writers block and had to give a raise to all his muses (_smirks)_

**Writer**: oh that's great throws (_his hands in the air) _a writers block, how original.

**Director:** if you didn't have a writer's block then how come the chapter is late in coming?? It's been almost four months since you updated this story.

**Writer:** (_frowns) _not too sure.

_(both continue to argue back and forth)_

**PR Staff member:** Chapter three (_yells) _

**Cmar:** that's chapter four_....(stern)  
_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four: Sis, where are thou???_

"Good lord look at the mess he made" Marah complained as she picked up all clothes left by Lothor.

"Tell me about it," Karpie agreed, "It's nearly bed time and where in the world is he?"

"How am I suppose to know? I'm the youngest remember" she gave her sister a sweet smile.

"Yeah, yeah" Karpie muttered as she picked up few empty bags of chips and dumped them in the large plastic bag she was carrying.

"How come we are stuck cleaning?" Marah asked. Kaprie growled.

"That's because of you" she snapped, "if you did what you were told none of this would have happened"

"I did nothing" marah wailed, "it was all the Chooboo's fault, he told me to send the singing master monster down, he threaten me with lack of candy" she fully confessed.

"He did what?!" Kaprie asked.

"He wouldn't give me candy" she said it again.

"No before that"

"He" she sobbed, "He made me send that monster down, to the rangers" she looked at her sister through her lashes.

"Oh my" She was shocked, "We better find Uncle then"

"HOW?" Tears rolling down her cheeks, "We are not allowed to go down after 9 pm remember" Marah reminded her sister.

"Ah damn"

**Writer: **What in the world are you two up to?

"Nothing" both girls said in unison and batted their lashes.

**Writer:** (_Looks at them up and down) _Yea, right. (_Scoffs)_

"Please" Karpi said in disguise, "like we get in trouble"

"Ohhh" Marah cheered, "Remember the time, when we had swapped the PAM over the internet, and the time –"

"Don't remind me" Karpi muttered shuddering.

"If I remember clearly," Marah went on, "It was Chooboo, who took the blame" and grinned as she clapped her hands. Karpi groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"I can't believe that I have a idiot for a sister"

"Karpi, this is a kids show no swearing, cursing and talking anything evil under your breath is allowed" Dustin ticked the list of his fingers.

"And how in the world did you get into the spaceship?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Dude," Dustin looked around, dumbfounded, "I got no clue" and shook his head.

**Writer:** I just placed you in here with out explaining how you got here in the first place.

"Huh?" Karpi and Dustin looked at the writer, like he had lost his marbles.

"Dude, I got no idea as to what you just said."

**Writer:** Neither do I.

"Dude," Dustin approached the writer, "You are in serious need of holiday"

"Yea" Marah agreed. "Leave us the whole thing and go to Fiji." She dragged the writer to the door, "And come back tanned" she smiled as she closed the door on his face.

"Now what?" Dustin folded his arms on his chest and looked at the Karpi.

"Now, we party"

"Um...how are we going to manage that, with the Director still around" Marah asked confused.

"We get rid of the Director too" Dustin suggested.

"How?" Karpi looked at the Yellow Wind Ranger.

"Leave that up to me" he grinned evilly.

* * *

Uh oh....We got trouble....

Do tell what you like to see in the next chappie.....


End file.
